


Reconnect

by Writingwife83



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Force Bond (Star Wars), Headcanon, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Reylo Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: Reylo Week 2020, Day 1: Favorite HC/Missing Scene- Rey shares her first Force Connection with Ben since Crait, and it stirs feelings for both of them.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47
Collections: REYLO WEEK 2020





	Reconnect

**Author's Note:**

> I hate that it’s confirmed canon that Reylo has no ForceTime calls during the year between TLJ and TROS. I definitely HC that those force connections continued occasionally during that year!

It wasn’t an accident, Rey admitted to herself, sitting up in bed as she felt the faint crackling in the air all around her. It wasn’t random and certainly not initiated by a meddling third party. No, this time it was different.

She’d done this. 

The moment she felt Ben’s presence and saw him for the first time since Crait, she questioned herself; whether she was ready to see him again, whether he wanted to see her, and whether this was simply a dangerous idea all around.

“So this does still work,” Ben said, his familiar, low timbre resonating with her from wherever he was. 

He paused, eyes scanning her completely.

“You’re in bed.”

“I just- I couldn’t sleep,” she explained, suddenly a little embarrassed.

Ben’s eyes narrowed a bit. “Where are you?”

Rey’s defenses instantly lifted. “I’m not telling you where I am.”

“With the resistance then?”

She stayed silent, but also knew that even her silence was confirmation enough for him. Despite knowing he couldn't see her surroundings, she was afraid of giving him anything, any hint to where the Resistance had set up their base.

He stepped over closer, kneeling down so he was at eye level with her where she sat in bed. Rey thought her heart might beat straight out of her chest, and she wondered if he could feel it too.

“You could have been here right now...with me,” he whispered.

The words could have come out menacing or bitter, but they weren’t. All Rey heard in his voice was sadness.

She had to look away for a moment before meeting his penetrating gaze again.

“I could say the same to you.”

Ben gave her the ghost of a smile. “Then this is all we have. At least, for now.”

Rey nodded. “I think it’s better this way.”

“No, it’s not,” he countered gently. “You know what we could be.”

Rey sighed heavily. This was what she was afraid of.

“Look, I don’t want to argue. Can’t we just- I wish we could go back to how things were before and-“

“Just be here,” he finished, summing up her deepest wishes perfectly. “I know. That’s why I did this tonight.”

Why  _ he _ did this? Rey questioned silently. She’d been so sure it was her own thoughts and wishes that ignited their connection. Now she knew it could have been either of them, or perhaps the perfectly timed combination. The realization that they’d been thinking of each other- missing each other- at the same moment, it broke her heart a little.

It also warmed and comforted her.

Maybe this had been a bad idea, for both of them. Maybe it was dangerous, or just pointless. But sitting there, looking into his eyes, just like she had back in the Ahch-To hut months ago, she wasn’t sorry. 

And she knew it wouldn’t be the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come for this Reylo week! Tomorrow is fairytale time!! :D


End file.
